


Ирландский заговор

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Malahit



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джеймса появился временный питомец, у Майкла — отличное развлечение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ирландский заговор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

— Эй, Майкл!

Майкл обернулся — и рефлекторно отшатнулся от летящего к нему на крейсерской скорости черного нечто.

— Что за?..

— Да стой же ты! — Джеймс едва не ехал на пятках, вцепившись обеими руками в… поводок? — Стоять!

Нечто, надо отдать должное, на четкую команду отреагировало моментально и ловко затормозило, так и не долетев до Майкла. При ближайшем рассмотрении оно оказалось огромной лохматой черной собакой. И сейчас она радостно хлестала хвостом по ногам подошедшего неосмотрительно близко Джеймса и смотрела добрейшими темными глазами. Майкл удивленно пялился в ответ.

— Когда это ты успел завести собаку? — спросил он, наконец посмотрев на Джеймса.

— Сегодня утром. Приятель попросил присмотреть, пока он в отъезде.

Джеймс тяжело дышал и был весь какой-то взъерошенный и расхристанный, как после быстрого бега. И судя по видневшимся на серой футболке грязным пятнам, временный питомец любил играть в догонялки.

— Майкл, это Пат. Пат, это Майкл. Будьте знакомы.

— Пат? — переспросил Майкл. Тот приветственно гавкнул в ответ.

— Патрик, — Джеймс закатил глаза и ухмыльнулся. — У вас, ирландцев, всегда было дурацкое чувство юмора. Удивительно, что он не завел волкодава.

— Вы, шотландцы, просто нам завидуете, — привычно вернул подколку Майкл, а затем присел на корточки. — Привет, Патрик, кажется, у нас тут численное преимущество.

В ответ его мокро лизнули в лицо. Джеймс заржал и, скотина такая, одобрительно потрепал пса по голове.

— Ты ему определенно понравился.

Майкл вытер лицо рукавом толстовки и поднялся. По крайней мере, его не поваляли по асфальту, можно сказать, Патрик вел себя вполне прилично.

— Какие планы? — поинтересовался Джеймс.

Он поежился и застегнул куртку. Осень уже вступала в свои права, и на улице было прохладно, но разгоряченный бегом Джеймс, видимо, не сразу это почувствовал. Не стоило ему теперь болтаться на ветру.

— Да, в общем, никаких, — ответил Майкл. — Как раз думал, не позвонить ли тебе.

Джеймс широко улыбнулся.

— Тогда поможешь? — он кивнул на пса. — Этого монстра еще надо загнать в ванну до того, как он уделает всю квартиру, а я, как видишь, еще не слишком наловчился с ним управляться. И это еще щенок!

Майкл хохотнул, представив, что было бы, окажись Пат еще больше. Впрочем, вряд ли взрослый пес стал бы вести себя как щенок.

— Конечно! — Майкл ухмыльнулся. — Обожаю мокрых шотландцев в пене.

Пат радостно гавкнул, и теперь уже он потрепал пса по лобастой голове.

— А ты мне тоже нравишься, приятель, мы определенно поладим.

Джеймс стукнул Майкла по плечу.

— Предатели!

В квартире они по очереди держали Патрика за ошейник, пока другой снимал обувь и верхнюю одежду. Пес на удивление смирно сидел большую часть времени, отчего удивленный Джеймс обозвал Майкла заклинателем собак. Тот ответил широкой зубастой улыбкой и заверением, что кошки его тоже любят, особенно шотландские вислоухие.

Зайдя в ванную, Майкл предусмотрительно стянул футболку и кинул ее на крышку корзины для белья. Джеймс покосился на него, окинув быстрым взглядом — будто он там чего не видел! — но свою снимать не стал, решив, видимо, что хуже не будет, все равно ее уже в стирку.

Вместо этого Джеймс попытался затащить Пата в ванну. Некоторое время он махал руками, пробуя то уговоры, то команды, а пес смотрел на него, как на идиота. Майкл и не думал вмешиваться — он и вовсе с удовольствием понаблюдал бы за этой миниатюрой о трудностях перевода дальше, но пару неудачных попыток спустя эти два обалдуя наконец-то пришли к пониманию. Удовлетворившись результатом, Джеймс укоризненно посмотрел на Майкла.

— Мог бы и помочь вместо того, чтобы стоять и смотреть, как я выставляю себя идиотом перед собакой.

— Должен же ты когда-то тренироваться, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Майкл.

— Признайся, ты пошел со мной, только чтобы надо мной поржать.

— Ты меня раскусил!

Они смотрели друг на друга в упор несколько секунд, Майкл — не сдерживая ухмылки, Джеймс — упорно пытаясь сохранить на лице обиженное выражение. Наконец, Пату это надоело, и он громко гавкнул, напоминая о своем присутствии. Они вздрогнули от неожиданности — и расхохотались.

— Присмотри за ним, я затру пол, — все еще посмеиваясь, попросил Джеймс и вышел, аккуратно переступив дорожку грязных следов.

Патрик тут же попытался вылезти из ванны, но Майкл придержал его за ошейник.

— Сидеть.

Пес послушно плюхнулся на задницу и прислушался к звукам, издаваемым Джеймсом в коридоре. Вскоре тот вернулся со шваброй, намочил ее и снова вышел. Майкл и Патрик дружно проводили его взглядами — и так же дружно встретили, когда Джеймс вновь появился в дверях, затирая последние следы собачьих лап.

Джеймс отставил швабру, прислонив к стене, и зачем-то полез за корзину для белья. Майкл присел на край ванны и, машинально почесывая Пата, беззастенчиво разглядывал маячившую перед носом задницу, пока Джеймс шуршал каким-то пакетом. Прилетевший предмет Майкл поймал абсолютно случайно, буквально в последний момент избавив себя от тесного и наверняка жесткого знакомства с, как гласила этикетка, флаконом собачьего шампуня.

— Не отвлекайся, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс. — Сначала Патрик.

Намыливали Патрика в четыре руки. В теории так должно было быть быстрее, но вот на практике… Они то и дело сталкивались плечами и локтями, а один раз и вовсе умудрились запутаться в руках и едва не кувырнулись в ванну прямо на обалдевшего пса.

А потом Майкл отвлекся — буквально на пару секунд — включить воду и взять душ, и Патрик отряхнулся. Пена полетела во все стороны, оседая на стенах, потолке, шторке, на раковине и зеркале — и, конечно же, на Майкле с Джеймсом. Особенно на Джеймсе, оказавшемся практически в самом эпицентре пенного взрыва.

— Ты, — сказал Джеймс после недолгой, но выразительной паузы, и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Майкла. — Это все ты со своими мокрыми шотландцами в пене. Это диверсия!

Тут уже Майкл не выдержал и заржал. Хохотал, согнувшись пополам и упираясь рукой в противоположный край ванны, и не мог остановиться. Может, это и должно было выглядеть грозно, но сложно внушать трепет, когда ты стоишь мокрый и с пеной в волосах и на носу. Даже если ты настолько хороший актер, как Джеймс Макэвой.

— Ирландский заговор в моем доме, — уже не слишком убедительно проворчал Джеймс, стер запястьем пену с носа, только размазав еще больше по щеке, посмотрел в зеркало — и сам расхохотался.

Патрик, которому надоело наблюдать за весельем со стороны, присоединился к общему шуму громким лаем и даже попытался подпрыгнуть, но, едва устояв на скользящих в пене лапах, передумал. Майкл наконец включил душ и, все еще ухмыляясь, принялся смывать с Пата шампунь.

На этот раз дело пошло быстрее. Хотя Майкл улучил момент и заодно с Патриком полил еще и Джеймса. Тот ругался долго и со вкусом, но из-за акцента разобрать можно было разве что половину. А затем Джеймс по-собачьи отряхнулся, обрызгав Майкла в отместку, — и неосторожно подал пример Пату. Теперь уже мокрыми были все.

Вздохнул, Джеймс стянул с себя футболку, кинул ее на пол у корзины и, пока Майкл выключал воду, достал большое полотенце для Пата. Вытирали пса старательно, от кончика носа до кончика хвоста, — не хотелось потом, выйдя из ванной, поскользнуться на мокром полу.

Получив долгожданную свободу, мужественно стерпевший всю экзекуцию Пат тут же ретировался подальше. Майкл обнял Джеймса сзади, устроив руки у того на талии, а подбородок — на плече.

— Так… Патрик отмыт, — начал он. — Теперь — душ?

Джеймс чуть отклонился назад, прислонившись к Майклу спиной.

— Да. Определенно душ.


End file.
